The object of this research is (a) the synthesis of the naturally occuring insect antifeedants ajugarin-I and II, waburganal, muzigadial, and ugandensidial, (b) the synthesis of model systems for the antifeedant harrisonin, and (c) the preparation and testing of intermediates and structural modifications of the natural products. The adjugarins will be prepared by the use of both a Diels-Alder, and a Robinson annulation approach. The synthesis of the waburgia compounds utilizes a readily available bicyclic ketone for the attachment of the hydroxy dialdehyde active unit. The harrisonin model systems will also be made from readily constructed bicyclic units.